I Won't Let You Fall
by Kirinenko
Summary: Una tragedia se ancla en el grupo cuando Tokiya intenta salvar a Otoya mientras este cuelga de la cornisa de la ventana de su dormitorio en la Academia Saotome. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya

ID: 6173830

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Os traigo otro fanfic de esta adorable parejita~ Este tiene mucho más drama que los otros y tal pero es igual de bonito. Triste pero bello. Ojalá hubiese muchísimos más fanfics de los que hay.

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡TOKIYA!" grité mientras mis dedos empezaban a perder el agarre en el borde del edificio en el que estaba agarrado lo mejor que podía. Estaba asustado pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado cargado de peso por la sorpresa como para empezar a temblar. Intenté pasar a través de la ventana, pero eso solo me hizo resbalar más debido al pánico. No me atrevía a mirar abajo a mis amigos, todos estaban en el suelo con los profesores y el director. Todos excepto Tokiya, que estaba actualmente intentando llegar hasta mí desde la ventana de nuestro dormitorio. Gemí de miedo como un cachorrito regañado. ¿Y si me caía? ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si provocaba que Tokiya cayese también? Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y las personas de abajo gritaron y chillaron mi nombre mientras mi mano empezaba a resbalar más. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y mi cuello, deslizándose por debajo de mi camisa en ocasiones.

"¡OTOYA!" miré a mi lado rápidamente para ver que Tokiya estaba totalmente fuera de la ventana y agachado, manteniendo el equilibrio en la misma cornisa en la que me había agarrado. Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta mientras su pie resbalaba ligeramente cuando el viento intentó hacer que se soltase. Podía ver mi miedo reflejado en sus ojos mientras él lenta y suavemente alargaba una mano hacia a mí "¡OTOYA, COGE MI MANO!" gritó por encima del viento así que pude escucharle. Mantuve mi mirada fija en su mano pero cuando fui a cogerla, el pánico me golpeó de nuevo y solo dejé mi mano colgando floja a mi lado, mis dedos palpitando de dolor en la otra. Las personas abajo gritaron y chillaron de nuevo pero les ignoré. La única cosa en que podía mantener mis ojos y pensamientos era Tokiya. Las lágrimas estaban llenando lentamente sus ojos de color azul oscuro, listas para correr por su pálida y suave piel "¡NO TE DEJARÉ CAER!"

"T…T-Toki…"no pude terminar de decir su nombre pues otro dedo resbaló. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza pero entonces me sentí siendo impulsado contra otro. Una fuente de calor. La inusual calidez que Tokiya tenía para mí y nadie más. Lentamente moví mis manos entumecidas hasta rodearle el cuello, bien y con fuerza, antes de ser suave y cuidadosamente llevado de vuelta a la ventana de nuestro dormitorio. Respiré profundamente y escuché a todos fritar más fuerte que antes. Me giré rápidamente para descubrir que Tokiya no estaba más ahí. Me quedé inmóvil en el sitio, todo se congeló, incapaz de moverme, ni siquiera parpadear "¿T-Tokiya…?"

Finalmente me forcé a derrumbar el hielo y corrí escaleras abajo, saliendo del edificio, los ojos se quedaron inmediatamente fijos en el cuerpo flácido y sin vida de Tokiya. Corrí a su lado con rapidez pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar su perfecta y pálida piel por última vez, Syo me alejó junto con Ren "¡DEJADME! ¡DEJADME! ¡TOKIYAAAAAA!" grité con todo el aire en mis pulmones mientras mi cuerpo se aflojaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado tres días desde el funeral. Dos semanas desde el día en que murió. Y yo lo provoqué. Me senté en la sala de ensayo solo, por lo menos sintiéndome así. Los otros estaban allí también, todos estudiándome en silencio mientras yo todavía estaba afligido por mi perdida. Nuestra pérdida. Tokiya… Él debería estar aquí, conmigo. Dejé que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer de nuevo, mis hombros temblando y mi respiración irregular con cada sollozo.

"Ikki, ahora que se ha ido, no querría que te culpases nunca más así. Querría verte todavía sonriendo, sin él" ignoré a Ren lo mejor que pude hasta que su mano se posó suavemente en mi hombro, muy parecido a como Tokiya apoyaba su barbilla cuando me abrazaba desde detrás para acunarme en su regazo cuando me molestaba por mi madre. Me encogí de hombros y alejé la mirada de todos ellos, sintiendo la presencia de Syo a mi otro lado antes de que me atrajese hacia su pecho desde donde yo estaba sentado sobre la parte superior del piano.

"Tiene razón, Oto-kun… él querría que fuese fuerte como siempre…"

"Pero le necesito… No puedo hacer nada sin él… Solo para ir a dormir necesito escucharle cantar… o hablarme a través de mensajes que había grabado solo para mi…"

"Tenía otras personas que –"

Cortó a Masato bruscamente "'¡No era solo Tokiya! ¡No era solo Otoya para él! ¡Era suyo! ¡Era mío! ¡Eso es todo! ¡No había nadie más!" sollocé más fuerte. _Le amaba…_

Me levanté y corrí hacia mi habitación antes de que las cosas se pusiesen peor. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y caí de rodillas, atrayéndolas hacia mi pecho y escondiendo mi rostro, sollozando con tanta fuerza como era posible. Intenté ignorar la calidez que se extendía a mí alrededor, recubriéndome y tratando de relajarme. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ocurría de vez en cuando, cuando las cosas se ponían realmente mal. Le vi, envuelto en una luz blanca, su suave sonrisa que solamente yo había visto "Otoya" su voz sonaba suavemente en mi oído, podía sentir sus labios dejando suaves besos en mi cabeza. Me atreví a alzar la mirada, encontrándome a mí mismo acurrucado en sus brazos. Seguro. Inmediatamente escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, dejándole acariciarme la espalda y acunarme suavemente "Otoya"

"To…ki…ya…" murmuré suavemente en respuesta, mostrándole que le había oído.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Alcé la mirada hacia él "¿Q-Qué…?"

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" repitió "Al lugar donde estoy ahora, donde cuido de ti todos y cada uno de los días"

Asentí al instante, sin importarme que fuese solo mi imaginación. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me agarré a su camisa. Todavía estaba llevando las mismas ropas que llevaba el día que sucedió el accidente. Tenía la camiseta debajo de la almohada como un recuerdo de cuando recogieron todas sus pertenencias. La abrazaba con fuerza todas noches mientras escuchaba su música, su voz cantando como el ángel que era, adormeciéndome en un sueño apacible. Me moví un poco, reticente, y le dejé acariciar mi cabeza mientras mis ojos se cerraban "Te amo…"

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y me encontré tumbado en la cama. _Debí de haberme arrastrado hasta la cama y soñarlo todo…_ me di la vuelta alejando la mirada de la puerta y vi la camiseta con la que siempre dormía cerca de mi pecho. La recogí y respiré lo que era el débil olor de Tokiya. Podía haber desaparecido…pero siempre lo amaría. Y sabía que un día le vería de nuevo, y sería capaz de decirle cuanto lo amaba…Mi ángel….

"No te dejaré caer…"


End file.
